Love You, Forever
by wouldtheywriteasongforyou
Summary: Ew, really don't want you to read this fic at the moment (or ever) please. It's going under some major construction right now and will most likely be abandoned. / Edward and Bella as humans and their relationship as a flashback. (Because pre-teen me thought that was such an original plot.)
1. Chapter I

**Author's Note: Howdy, ya'll! This story may look familiar to a couple of you. That's because I just re-vamped it up a bit (like my pun?) and tweaked a few details around to make it from the original Dramione story, _Midnight Dream_, into this lovely EdBella Twilight story! Why is that? Well, I desperately wanted to write a Dramione story in the Harry Potter fanfic world, but after a few chapters, I realised how much better Edward and Bella fit these characters rather than Draco and Hermione. *grins sheepishly***

**Anyways, I know that I update this story sparingly, but if enough people come to love it (and if I finally get a couple reviews on the story) my updates will arrive faster than a vampire transformation. Which is, you know, excruciatingly long and painful. The transformation, that is.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: All the lovely Twilight-like details are not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter I<p>

**22.28 PM November 18  
>London, England<strong>

Darkness enshrouded the figure who sat hunched over at the desk. A fire which had burned for many hours now retired slowly, the glowing embers and piles of ash indicating its job well done. When the fire gasped its last breath and slowly faded into nothing, the warmth it had generated remained present in the room.

The figure did not move despite the fact that its source of light had vanished. It remained motionless, still bent over the blank sheet of parchment that lay innocently on the desk.

Time ticked by. The warmth seeped out of the room as an uncomfortable chill replaced it. The silhouette at the desk paid no mind to its changing surroundings.

Some time when the hour hand of the grandfather clock resided on the Roman numeral two, the figure showed signs of being human. It stood up, stretching loudly in the gloomy darkness, and promptly tripped on something underfoot.

"Bloody hell!" a deep, husky masculine voice swore, its vocal pitches scratchy and thick from many hours of silence. Years of human habit had him fumbling through the shadows for a flashlight even though he could see perfectly fine without one.

He turned the flashlight on and pointed it at the object he had stepped on. The soft light illuminated the shattered glass of a frame that encased a photograph. However, the spidery cracks webbing over the entire picture made the image nearly impossible to make out.

The man sat back down in his desk chair. He did not need a photograph to remind him of a memory he could see clearly with his mind's eye. Sighing loudly, he relived the scene in the photograph, paying close attention to every little detail he could remember.

.

.

**14.35 PM January 7  
>Worcester, England<br>_Six years previous to The Letter_  
><strong>

_Snow fluttered down lightly, tangling the little flakes in that dark mahogany hair of hers. She wore it loose in waves – just how he liked it. It warmed his heart to know she did little things such as that just to please him._

_His lips quirked in a soft smirk as he watched her exclaim at the white frosty dust coating the landscape around them. She giggled and pointed to the snow, looking and sounding very much like an innocent naïve toddler. Her chocolate brown eyes shimmered with mirth. She twirled merrily, paying no mind to the rest of the world as she let out delighted peals of laughter._

_Laughing in awestruck wonder, she turned to him. "Look at the snow, Edward! Isn't it the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" She spread her arms as wide as she could in her black snow jacket and continued to twirl about the place._

_He did not take his eyes off her when he responded. "The most beautiful thing ever," he agreed softly._

_Predictably, she blushed at his words. He could practically hear the sizzle of melting snowflakes as they came in contact with her flaming cheeks._

_"Liar," she said to him, her happy mood vanishing as fast as the melting snow. Her eyes were cast downward as she bit her lip softly._

_He rolled his eyes teasingly at her. "Always insecure," he chided her. "One of these days I'll get you to believe me."_

_"Yes, of course," she responded mockingly, her voice brightening considerably as she began to lightly tease him. "I'll accept your words as the truth the day that I start believing in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny and vampires and faeries again."_

_"Well, aren't you just the epitome of sarcasm right now," he drawled out._

_She came over to stand next to him so she could punch his shoulder playfully. "I could say the same thing about you."_

_He shrugged and wrapped her up in his arms. "Ouch," he winced as a twinge of pain shot through his left shoulder. "You sure do have a mean right hook."_

_There was a slight twinkle in her warm, toffee-coloured eyes when she responded. "What can I say? I_ am_ the daughter of the Chief of Police."_

_He chuckled at her and squeezed her gently. "And what exactly does that mean?"_

_"It means that you, Mr Cullen, should be very, very afraid of what I can do."_

_"Is that so?" he grinned. "How come I get the feeling that you're trying to intimidate me right now?"_

_She escaped from his hold and drew herself up to her full height which was about 1.6 meters tall and not at all intimidating, if he did say so himself. Then she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "Hey! You're mocking me!"_

_He burst out laughing then. "Why, yes I am," he agreed with a snort. "Let's take a picture. I want to remember this," he said, still chuckling as he withdrew his camera out of his coat pocket._

_She pouted at him and mumbled some rubbish about her not being photogenic and whatnot, but he ignored her feeble protests and flashed a crooked smile at her. Instinctively, she smiled back. He took advantage of their smiling moment and a blinding flash of light erased her smile and replaced it with a pout again._

_"Edward!" she scowled._

_He grinned cheekily at her. He drew her in close and flipped his camera around to show her the picture he had just taken. While she studied the photograph with a critical eye, he nuzzled her cheek gently._

_"I love you, you know," he whispered tenderly in her ear._

_She let out a happy, contented sigh. "I love you, too."_

_"Forever?"_

_She turned her head and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Forever," she promised._

.

.

**2.18 AM November 19  
>London, England<strong>

Edward rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. She was a ghost from his past that kept haunting him no matter how hard he tried to forget. It did him no good to keep up with what had happened long-ago when he could be – rather, he _should_ be – focusing on the present and the future.

Moonlit shadows played across his weary face. His perfectly styled copper-coloured hair had grown out a bit and was now steadily darkening into the colour of molten bronze as he progressed out of his adolescent years. At the moment, however, it was thoroughly mussed and bleached silver in the weak light. The shadows of the night softened the lines his trademark smirk had etched upon his face, but it could not dim the harsh pain that resided in his charming and enigmatic golden eyes.

Edward ran a careless hand through his tousled hair and focused his attention back onto the clean piece of parchment. Eventually the parchment would be decorated with words and apologies for the way things had turned out, but as of right now it taunted Edward with its spotless exterior.

He picked up a pen and twirled it idly in his writing hand. A sad sort of smile flickered upon his facial features when he reminisced about a time long ago when talking was almost too easy between them. Now, just thinking of her name hurt Edward almost as much as the pain of transforming into a vampire, if not more.

Words danced around in his mind. None of them seemed expressive enough to capture all he wanted to say to her.

Edward let go of his pen and massaged his temples gently. This apology letter to the girl he used to love – that he still loves – was supposed to be an explanation to her and bring him some sort of peace of mind.

Every word, every implied meaning, everything that could be found hidden in between the lines that he wrote, could not erase their past, their shared history, but Edward fervently hoped that it could ease the pain in his heart or the way she now coldly regarded him.

He had to get this letter perfect. This was his last chance to knot any loose ends they had concerning one another.

One deep breath out later and with the shadows cloaking him and his broken heart, Edward carefully engraved the piece of parchment with four little, four very important words:

_To my dearest Bella..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: 1.6 meters is relatively 5'3" give or take a bit.<br>**

**You know you want to story alert/story favourite/review (: Love you, Forever and Always~ wouldtheywriteasongforyou  
><strong>


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: Oh, you silly reader for even thinking all these Twilight details are mine in any way, shape, or form. My name isn't Stephenie Meyer, you guys.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter II<p>

_To my dearest Bella~_

_These days I haven't been sleeping. Anything and everything keeps reminding me of you. You're always in my thoughts and on my mind. In all honesty, though, I will admit that I have been a wee bit oblivious lately. I should have realised long ago what my subconscious has been trying to tell me: I miss you. I miss you and your pale skin and your sweet smile. I miss being in your life, Bella. And I hope you know that I sincerely regret that cold, bitter month when fear and doubts crept into our minds..._

.

.

**19.13 PM December 18  
>Wiltshire, England<br>**Last day of being Bella's boyfriend**  
><em>Six years previous to The Letter<em>**

"Bella, wait!" he called after her.

She didn't stop walking as fast as she could down the cold, deserted sidewalk. Every step she took brought her farther and farther away from him. She did, however, turn her head slightly to the side so she could yell at him.

"Why?" she screamed back. "Why should I?" She rubbed the back of her right hand vigorously against her damp eyelids. "I've spent forever waiting on you, Edward! And what for? So I can find you cheating on me with _her_?"

"I would never cheat on you, Isabella! I'd rather die than commit such an atrocious act against you!"

She froze at that and slowly turned to face him. He quickly caught up to her and looked pleadingly into her dark and unforgiving eyes.

"I'd like to believe you, Edward, I really would," she began. Her voice no longer held the raw and volatile anger she was projecting earlier. It sounded as if all her energy had dissipated from before. Bella looked fragile and vulnerable in the weak glow of the city streetlights. "But I feel like I don't know who you are anymore."

He removed his plaid Burberry scarf and placed it tenderly around Bella's neck. It was cold out here, and he knew that Bella was more prone to getting sick than the average human. She stared unblinkingly up at him as he tucked the scarf around her. She did not pull away from him, yet she never whispered a word of thanks.

"I'm still me, Bella. I haven't changed," he told her, feeling wounded that she would think the worst of him. As soon as the words left his mouth, though, he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"No, I do not believe you have 'changed'," she said sadly. "Perhaps this was the real you all along. And stupid, stupid me for being so naive. I got lost in your eyes and never had a chance to see you for who you really are. I should have known." Bella turned away from him once more and made to leave again.

The night shadows hid her true thoughts from him — normally he could read her face like an open book. But Edward had a strong inkling that perhaps Bella did not want him to assume her every thought and that maybe she wanted to let him know everything for once.

"Bella, you are not being fair," he said to her back. "You're judging me based on biased circumstances."

"Then explain," she retorted tersely. "And don't you dare leave anything out."

Edward raked a hand in a frustrated manner through his mussed up bronze hair. Now that he was presented the opportunity to explain everything, he found out that his thoughts were not organised enough for him to coherently communicate to her the situation as he saw it.

"I...er...that is...," he stuttered.

She sighed impatiently. "I can't deal with this right now, Edward. Please. Just let me be."

"But," he protested. "Bella, you promised you would hear me out—"

Her eyes flashed warningly at him. She hissed out: "Maybe this is the perfect time for you to learn that you should never trust anyone who promises anything to you. God knows I learned that lesson the hard way today."

He stood, hands in his front pockets and shoulders hunched against the biting winter night air. He looked at her anxiously; all of his movements were hesitant and slightly unsure as if any sudden, wrong movement would drive her farther away from him.

"Look, Edward," Bella said tiredly. "It's late and Jacob is probably worrying about me—"

"But he's not here, is he? I'm the one who is! And I'm the one who is bloody worried about you, Bella! But you are so determined to through everything we had away just over one misunderstanding—"

"Don't you dare try to blame this all on me!" she exploded back. "You're the one who screwed up and you are the one who needs to fix it!"

Edward retorted with: "Watch what you say, Bella, if you do not want to be labelled as a hypocrite—"

"Don't make this all about me!" she screamed. "It's _your_ entire fault, Edward! Your bloody damn fault! I don't know how the hell you thought you could get away with cheating on me with her, but there is no one else to blame for what you have done except for you!"

"You are so quick to hate and judge me for all of my actions, but you don't even know what my life has been like these past few months because you're off frolicking with Jacob Black all the time!" Edward shouted in response.

She scowled at him. "I have not been 'frolicking' with Jacob! He's a family friend. And how kind of you to notice that I've been spending more time with him because _you are never around_, Edward!"

"So, what? That makes it perfectly fine for you to fall back into his waiting arms then?"

Bella's eyes blazed with anger. "Shut up! Just shut up! You always assume whatever sick and nasty scenario your mind conjures up but they are never true!" She took a step towards him and glared at him. She raised an arm as if she was going to hit his chest, but she slowly lowered her clenched fist at the last second. "I don't know you," she said in a choked voice. "I don't know who you are."

He shook his head in defeat. "You've changed too," he said resignedly. "And I guess these new people we have become...there will not be a happy ever after for them, yeah?"

Bella shook her head. "Not in this storybook fairytale," she said, attempting for humour to alleviate some of the tension in the air.

Edward ran an agitated hand through his hair. "I...I wish things could have turned out differently." Every fibre in his body was screaming for him to fight back for her heart, but he knew that whatever love they had had for the past few months and years had slowly faded away and there was nothing he could have done to stop it.

"Me, too," she whispered back. "But I have to know one thing before we split ways," Bella said, her eyes staring intently into his green ones. "Was she worth it, Edward? Was Tanya worth all of this?"

She did not bother to give Edward the chance to reply — after the words had left her mouth, she threw him one last look that was a mixture of disappointment, heartbreak, anger, and regret before she turned on her heel and walked down the deserted city sidewalk towards the nearest tube station. It wounded Edward deep in his heart to realise that he was the source of all her hurt. He felt like a complete ass for causing all this pain to Bella.

"No," Edward whispered to her retreating figure once he realised that Bella, not Tanya, was the one who had stolen his heart (as well as his scarf) and was now currently walking away with it. "I should've said no."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Don't worry, ya'll, it starts with their break-up for a reason. This story is going to be a roller-coaster of emotion, and if all goes well, you're going to need some tissues by the end (:<br>**

**Please don't hate on the characters just yet. This story is told in flash-backs although they are not in order (hence the dates for those of you who care about the amount of time elapsed). I'll outline a timeline of the events in their proper consecutive order once I upload more of the EdBella flashbacks. Sound good to all you people who are confused by the story plot line? I promise, I'm not trying to be too crazy by jumping all over the place. But the story is Edward is writing Bella a letter after they've been broken up for six years, and with each paragraph he writes, he remembers a certain point in their relationship.  
><strong>

**REVIEWS would ensure a smaller time gap between updates!**

**It's a Love Story, baby just say YES. (And click the Story Alert/Favourite button :) ~wouldtheywriteasongforyou  
><strong>


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter III<p>

_I wish I had asked you to stay. Watching you leave me was the worst thing I have ever experienced. You walked away with my heart, Bella, and now I fear that I am never going to get it back. Just like I am never going to hear your laugh once more or see you bite your lip or be able to kiss your fears away. I am never going to be part of your future or your dreams anymore. These thoughts hurt my heart more than you could possibly imagine. Remember our argument from long ago when you tried to convince me that the heart overrules the brain when it comes to feelings? And how I refused to listen to your viewpoint? But I get it now, Bella. I was wrong. I have been wrong all along..._

.

.

**12.48 March 12  
>London, England<br>Day #27 as Bella's boyfriend**

"Edward! Edward, stop it!" she giggled out uncontrollably. She unsuccessfully tried to swat his hands away from tickling her tummy. "Oh my God, Edward, if you don't stop I'm going to—aah!" she squealed as she exploded into another fit of giggles.

He smirked at his girlfriend. She was just so damn ticklish—especially on her stomach—and he loved seeing her laughing, carefree and happy. It was a magical thing to see, the way her eyes crinkled up at the corners and the musical notes of her laugh echoing gracefully around the den of her flat in downtown London. Bella's face was flushed and her eyes were sparkling with mirth. Edward swore that he had never seen anything prettier.

After a few more seconds of tickling her, he stopped and hugged her exhausted body close to him. "You're so beautiful, love," he murmured into her ear.

She rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly. She was used to him complimenting her but she secretly loved it every time he accolades her. Bella had always thought herself to be plain and shy compared to her vibrant, outgoing friends, but once she met Edward, he gave her a much needed self-confidence boost. He made her feel worthy and special.

He made her feel loved.

"You are such a pretty little liar," she smirked at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "But I love you anyways."

"As I love you," he responded softly in between kisses. "Forever."

Bella sighed with an air of disappointment and pulled away, snuggling into the crook of his arm. It was a Saturday afternoon, and it was drizzling just like it always does in the city of London. Their plans to go to the downtown zoo were cancelled, and instead they were all cosy on her couch and supposed to be watching a movie on her telly but they had gotten distracted by Edward's insistence on a tickle-fight. He had won of course—the cheater _had_ no ticklish spot on his body while Bella was like a tickle minefield. She was even _air_-ticklish, for God's sake. But that's a story for later.

The thing was, Bella knew she should be eternally grateful that her boyfriend was as close to perfect as she could ever dream for. He was 24 (just a mere two years older than her which she thought was the best age difference for a couple), human, studying at Cambridge to apply for a Master's in Marine Biology, had the prettiest copper-coloured hair and emerald green eyes that she had ever seen, talked with an accent as flawless as Colin Firth's, and Edward was taller than her; what more could a girl want? Superficial stuff aside, Bella knew Edward was really perfect for her when he did those special little things like cook her romantic dinners, act all gentlemanly because his parents taught him to be old-fashioned like that, go ride the London Eye with her millions of times because she loved the freedom of being in the air even though he was deathly afraid of heights, do crazy London tourist-y stuff with her even though they were both London natives, listen to her rant and ramble when university life really stressed her out, give her massages just because...really, the list was endless. And she couldn't forget to add that the sex was mind-blowingly awesome. Like completely indescribable. Nobody could ever compare to what he did with those long, magical fingers.

Sure, Edward had his little imperfections. He occasionally left the toilet seat up, his hair never seemed to cooperate, when they fought he never hesitated to say what was on his mind even if it would wound her emotionally, he got really animated when talking about music or his internship with the London Symphony, he had a ridiculous fetish for her strawberry-scented shampoo, and his tendency to follow expiration dates on material products like he would die if he used them beyond the printed date was irrational almost to the point of absurd. But Bella loved him, flaws and all.

The only thing that she really didn't see eye-to-eye with him was his romantic side. Edward always claimed to love her, forever and always. She absolutely despised that term. Call her a cynic, but Bella was there when her parents' fairytale love fell apart. She was there when the happily-ever-after faded into I-hate-you-forever-and-ever. She knew that in the end, everything did have an expiration date. And she wanted to be prepared when the bottom dropped out from the two of them so her heart wouldn't be shattered and irreparable like her father's was when her mum walked out all those many years ago.

Edward, for the life of him, could never understand why Bella was so adverse to the idea of forever. He knew she was The One and that he would never find anyone who could measure up to her standards. His parents were about to celebrate their thirtieth anniversary this autumn. He grew up in a family that never hesitated to profess their emotions towards one another. He knew that Bella was perfect for him and that he could never love another the same way he loved her. He thought she would be ecstatic to hear that he would want her for forever. And he told her exactly what was on his mind.

"Bella, I don't understand," he said after they had both finished thinking their long, drawn out complicated thought process. "What is it about forever that you do not like?"

"Everything," she answered promptly. "I hate the forever part about forever."

Edward ran a hand frustratedly through his hair. "But, Bella—"

"You _can't_ love me for forever," she interjected, her tone begging him to challenge her. "I'm imperfect. One of these days you'll stop loving me. And then your promises of forever will all be a lie and then I won't be able to trust you and—"

"Hey," he said gently and kissed her to make her shut up so she could see his point for once. "I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you. I know it might sound unrealistic to you that I plan to never stop loving you, but that's the honest truth. I love you. Nothing could ever change that."

She hid her face in his chest so he would stop trying to gaze deep in her eyes and uncover the secrets of her soul. "Well that's good for you, but I can't promise you the same," she mumbled.

He took in a sharp breath and subconsciously tensed. Edward had to remind himself that Bella was just naturally this callous towards the subject of love and that it should not affect him so much when she carelessly tossed out prickly words as if they wouldn't stab him in the heart. But she should know how much it hurt him when she just brushed away his declarations of love. What would it take for her to finally realise that he would never ever leave her? That her fears of abandonment were completely irrational when it came to their relationship?

"Where do you think love comes from?" he asked her in a seemingly random fashion.

Bella furrowed her brow and peeked up at him from underneath her eyelashes. She saw his completely serious face and braced herself for one of their infamous intellectual discussions that could last for hours on end and made no sense to her friends who had the attention-span of a hummingbird's wing stroke. But she liked discussing abstract matters with Edward. It made her feel worthy to be able to peer into his mind and see how her beautiful boyfriend thought and viewed the world.

Too bad he had chosen her least favourite subject this time around.

"Love comes from the heart," she said with an air of finality.

Edward gave her a look. He wanted her to take his question seriously and not brush it off because she had trouble vocalising what her problem with love was.

Bella glared at Edward. She honestly did believe that love came from the heart. Where else would it come from, the left big toe? She snorted at that ridiculous thought. It obviously didn't come from the brain—

"I believe that love comes from the brain," Edward said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Alright," she said slowly, not wanting to prolong this conversation. "Let's agree to disagree and leave it at that."

Edward shook his head. "No. Bella, what is it about love that makes you refuse to even broach the subject?"

She sighed. She truly loved his determination but it was times like these that she hated him for being so bloody stubborn. "Love hurts," she finally said rather quietly. "It makes you do stupid things that you wouldn't have typically done if your brain was thinking rationally. It makes you act selfishly without considering other people's feelings. It can tear lives apart and ruin everything. And that's why it comes from the heart; the heart doesn't know any better. It doesn't understand or realise that personal emotions are equal to others' emotions. It's just a heart that pumps blood."

Edward held his conflicted girlfriend close to him and let her soak in his warmth and protection. The divorce her parents had when she was little had obviously skewed her entire perception of the world and moral and ethic values of other people. He wanted to reassure Bella that what they had would never turn out like her parents' lives had, but with her being so cynical, Edward had no idea what he could do to change her views. He decided on sharing with her his theory about where love comes from in hopes that maybe she would understand just a little bit that love is unconquerable.

"That may be true but love also opens your eyes to your true self and the beauty of the lives and world around you," he began. He kissed the top of her head reassuringly and continued on. "The only way you can process that is through your brain. You feel love through your brain, and that's why I know why what we have has the potential to last forever." Alright, so maybe that wasn't his best argument, but the main thing was that he successfully got his point across, right?

Bella bit her lip and seemed utterly focused on his Adam's apple. "It's the heart that ruins everything in the end," was all she said.

Edward then knew that he had pushed his luck too far with bringing up the subject. They spent the rest of the afternoon in silence, both watching the vivid colours splashed across the telly screen but too preoccupied with their heavy thoughts that they processed nothing else than the fact that they were in love for the moment and that's all that really mattered.


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: Not mine again.**

* * *

><p>Chapter IV<p>

_How is Jake? Is he treating you right? I know him and I never really saw eye-to-eye, but I am pretty sure that we both wanted what was right for you. Too bad you agreed with him that you were better off without me..._

.

.

**10.31 AM April 27  
>London, England<br>Day #8 as Bella's boyfriend**

It was one of those few rare sunny days in London. Edward took advantage of the pleasant spring weather and convinced Bella to take a stroll with him through Hyde Park. She agreed rather reluctantly, but agreed nonetheless. A mindless amble through a park wasn't her idea of a productive Sunday morning, but who was she to deny Edward anything he asked of her?

Winter in England was typically a drab and boring season. Grey clouds, grey skies, grey streets...not much colour splashed around the place. However, in London, Christmas lights glistened all around and snow fluttered through the air and dusted the ground, making the city look as if it were a life-size snow globe. Crimson and emerald was everywhere imaginable as well as a few hints of gold and silver. Eventually all the holiday cheer segued back into the grey landscape as everyone buckled back down for the New Year. February and March were months of work and dirty, snowy slush. The cold, harsh bitterness permeating the air subtly leached its way into people's attitudes. Resolutions were forgotten or left unfulfilled.

But then April came, a ray of sunshine amidst the gloom. Spring quickly announced its presence what with the balmier temperatures and flowers colouring every surface conceivable. Green was all over the place; in the trees, on the ground, all over the tube station, decorating Buckingham Palace, everywhere! If it weren't for the fact that Edward's eyes were the most vibrant and beautiful shade of green that Bella had ever seen, she would have loudly declared that she hated the colour green.

Edward, being the more romantic of the two and more ostentatious with his feelings, was thrilled about spring's arrival. To him, it signified new beginnings. And this year, spring just so happened to commemorate with the beginning of his and Bella's romantic relationship.

Of course the two had been friends for a long, long time (since their nappy days, to be exact) and they had been best friends ever since Edward had saved Bella from the giant, poisonous serpent in the Swan's front garden when he was six and she was four (no need to tell Bella that the 'snake' was actually the garden hose). The two were inseparable all their lives except for when Edward received a full-ride scholarship to the University of Glasgow and Bella had been granted a one-year scholarship to Cambridge. But then Edward transferred over to Cambridge for graduate school and the two crossed paths on campus every now and then. Bella had always had a crush on Edward (in all honesty, who wouldn't?) but she was so determined to keep their relationship strictly platonic, fearing that Edward would not want to risk what they had to try out some silly little schoolgirl crush. What Bella didn't know was that Edward had been in love with Bella since, well, forever. It was only eight days ago did they talk out their misunderstandings and mixed feelings and become the couple that was now strolling through Hyde Park.

Not that many people were out walking along the pebbled paths of the park. Bella was inconspicuously people-watching the few that had decided to brave the sunshine. She saw babies being pushed around in their carriages and toddlers in their strollers. Elderly couples hobbled around, still gazing love struck into the eyes of their better half. Tourists were pointing excitedly at the views and wonders of London. And Bella continued to see more babies.

Now, Bella was the pragmatic type of girl. She knew babies were a big step for people in a relationship. And she knew even better that babies came after marriage which came after engagement which took months and months of dating. She and Edward had only been going out for seven days. Today was their eighth. It was much, much too early to be thinking about babies.

But now that babies were on her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about them. Babies were cute and cuddly and gorgeous with their wide-eyed gazes and soft, innocent skin. Although she thought of herself as boringly average and plain—brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin; it's not like over half of the world population shared those same characteristics—any baby made with Edward's genes would look beautiful and attractive. The Cullens were aberrantly dazzling and Bella knew that even if she threw her crappy genes into the mix, hers and Edward's baby would still turn out to look like a Cullen. In other words, heart-breakingly stunning. She could picture it: a girl with glossy auburn ringlets of hair and Bella's almond-shaped eyes but coloured with Edward's vibrant, captivating green. She would also have full, pink rosebud lips and two dimples on either side of a alluring smile. Even in Bella's imagination, this baby was perfect.

Edward was lost in his own thoughts although his did not echo the whole baby scheme that clouded Bella's mind. He was thinking of how lucky he was to be in love with his best friend. His eyes were entranced by the sights of the elderly couples who were still in love after all these many years. He fervently hoped that he and Bella were going to end up like those dreamy-eyed elderly couples sometime in the very distant future. He knew that Bella was commitment-shy, but that wasn't going to ruin his plans of forever with her. Edward was a romantic through-and-through and he knew that no matter how much Bella doubted herself, she was The One for him.

And so the couple continued to walk along in the park, each individual contemplating their (different) plans for the future with each other. It was only when Bella stumbled and went sprawling to the ground did the two realise the real world was still spinning around them while they were obliviously lost in their thoughts.

"Love, are you alright?" Edward asked with concern etched all over his face. He was mentally berating himself on the lack of attention he was paying to his girlfriend. What kind of gentleman or caring boyfriend would he be to let his girlfriend trip and fall?

Bella, as per usual, blushed. She picked herself up and dusted herself off. "No broken bones," she joked cheerfully as she looped her arm back around Edward's.

Edward only frowned in response. With Bella, any sort of injury was possible. Her health and safety nothing to joke about.

"Oh, don't mind me," a third voice said dramatically from the ground. "It's not like _I_ was the injured one in this little run-in."

"Eh," Edward replied nonchalantly. "You're alive and talkative. You should be fine." Well, he didn't really say that. That would be rude and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was never, ever rude. (Not if word would get back to his mum about his less-than-satisfactory behaviour.)

What Edward _did_ say was: "Injured enough that we need to phone an ambulance?"

The 'injured' stranger theatrically gasped in surpise. "Huh. I guess not. I seem to be in perfect working condition. Imagine that."

_Yeah, imagine that_, Edward thought with a roll of his eyes. He really wanted to get back to his quiet and lovely walk with Bella through Hyde Park. Now that his thoughts were once again centred on his girlfriend, he realised that she had been strangely silent throughout this whole encounter.

Bella peered around Edward's tall frame and addressed the person lying in a crumpled heap on the side of the path. "Hey, Jake. Knock it off. I know you have a really high pain tolerance and I doubt that I could wound you to the point that you're rolling around in the grass pathetically."

"Pathetically?" this so-called Jake repeated indignantly. "Why, Bella, _that _upsets me terribly!"

"And quit the old-time speak while you are at it. There is no need to pretend you are a character in a Shakespeare tragedy. I'm sorry you were not given a callback to play the role of Mercutio, but seriously, eight weeks of hearing you proclaim 'If love be rough with you, be rough with love' over and over is enough to drive a girl mental. Give it a rest, Jake, and try out for Puck next week," Bella continued on with her characteristic bluntness.

Jake frowned at her and unfurled himself from his knocked over heap. "Ouch, Bells," he winced. But then he smiled with his blindingly white teeth and Bella snorted back at him. Edward not-so-subtly elbowed her, letting her know that he wanted an introduction to this drama queen.

"Oh, Jake, remember the guy I always talk to you about? Edward? Well he's my boyfriend now. I don't know how much time he has spent out in the sun and if it has fried all of his common sense brain cells by now, but apparently he thinks that I am worth dating," Bella introduced the two guys with a big teasing grin on her face.

Jake suddenly looked as if he were eating sour lemons. "Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you in their life," he replied back, completely ignoring Edward except for the standard _'Sup, dude_ chin-jerk thing guys do.

Edward was completely surprised at how tall and imposing Jake was. He looked to be younger than Bella, but he had a good nine centimetres of height on him in the literal and attitudinal sense. Jake's sparkling, mischievous eyes and sarcastic smile implied that he was one of those trouble-maker types. Not to mention that he could not seem to keep still—the guy was always moving whether it be his hands fiddling around or his foot tapping or whatever tic he had going on. He spoke with an authentic American accent, and his deeply tanned skin hinted at his Native American origins. Edward wondered how he and Bella knew each other.

"Oh, you're such a charmer," Bella scoffed at Jake good-naturedly. It was extremely obvious that she did not believe Jake's words. Edward would have to change her negative perceptions about herself one of these days. "But thank you, anyways. And Edward, I'd like you to meet Jacob Black. He's been here on a foreign-exchange program since his freshman year in high school and has been living with the Clearwaters, my neighbours. He's also been bugging the shit out of me for about three-and-a-half years now."

"But who's counting?" Jake said with a roll of his eyes. He dusted himself off and gestured back towards the path we had been walking on, signalling that he was going back to whatever he had been doing before he and Bella collided. "Yeah, so, have a nice day, Bells. It was nice to, um, run into you? Wow, that sounds messed-up. Whatever. Don't forget: dinner tonight at Leah's. Be there or be square, B." He then turned to face Bella's boyfriend, giving him a two-second scrutiny. "Nice meeting you too, Ed. That's my lil sis you're making out with. And it'll be my fists in your face when you screw it up. Remember that you'll never be good enough for Bella."

Edward frowned. Who was this senior in high school to be telling him all this? And, if he was not mistaken, he was pretty sure that Jake felt a little more for Bella than a 'brother' should. There was no doubt that he was going to keep my eye on him. Edward didn't trust or particularly like Jake one single bit. And Edward already knew Bella was more perfect than he ever would be. But he sure didn't need this kid who was practically half a decade younger than Edward to be spouting out all this rubbish.

However, it was too late for Edward to say anything back to the rude American who lived next door to Bella and had been there for the past couple years apparently. Jake had already left the couple and was on his merry way to wherever he was going.

_Good riddance_, Edward thought. _I know he only wants what is best for Bella like any good 'brother' should, but I have a feeling that he thinks that I am deadly for her. I wonder what led him to that presumption._

Edward's thoughts bothered him and he drew Bella closer to his side. He swore that as long as his heart was beating, he would be the best thing that ever happened to Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Happy Single's Awareness Day (aka S.A.D) from me to you! Chocolates and reviews just might make up for the fact that I am Forever Alone right now. Wanna be F.A.T. (Forever Alone Together) with me?<br>**

**xoxo, wouldtheywriteasongforyou**


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: I am not a sparkly vampire nor a fuzzy werewolf that looks more like a giant puppy than a scary and hairy beast. I think it is safe to say that Stephenie Meyer does not know that I exist.**

* * *

><p>Chapter V<p>

_I still remember that you hate promises. That you abhor cocky bastards who think they can give you the world but then figure out that they can't even give you their heart. That you bite your lip whenever the words you want to say cannot voice themselves. That your hair smells like strawberries and that you thought I was incredibly strange to notice how it has red in it in the sunlight when we first met. That you are extremely ticklish and only do the Sunday morning crossword puzzles in ink black as a new moon that you dip your twilight-coloured ostrich quill into. I remember anything and everything about you, Isabella Marie Swan, because you are—were—my best friend. I remember that you love to sing Katy Perry off-key and only sing harmonies to Adele because your voice 'could never sound as good as hers'. That you never see yourself the same way that I do: perfect and flawless. That your self-confidence is non-existent because of condescending bitches like Lauren and Jessica. That you prefer rain over sun. That blood makes you squeamish. That you look undeniably sexy when you have just woken up and are bleary-eyed and make absolutely no sense. That your weakness is a long soak in a scented bubble bath with a good book by that author named Stephenie Meyer. That one of these days you want to become a vegetarian. That you are loyal to those who have your trust and that your walls are tough to break through. That you do what you believe is upstanding and right and that you would never break your promises or betray your morals. I remember the first time you told me 'I love you' and how you were so afraid that I wouldn't say it back. But what I want you to know is that my heart is yours, forever and always, despite how low your opinion of me is. That I will always love you. That I have never, ever stopped…._

.

.

**2.46 AM November 19  
>London, England<strong>

Edward paused, unsure of how to continue with the words he needed to express to Bella. He wasn't pleading for forgiveness really or even asking for her to understand. He just wanted her to see into his soul and how he really felt about the things that had transpired between the two of them. Well, if she could discern what was left of his soul, anyways.

He and Bella had been friends before lovers. It astounded Edward how the two of them had thrown away their shared past in the heat of the fight that had broken them up as a couple. And when the fight had happened, Edward didn't realise that it was The End for them. He had been stupid and unpretentiously thought that she would come running back into his arms and everything would be alright once more. He never imagined that Bella was completely serious in her decision to push him away. He never thought the day would come when Bella and him were no longer 'Bella and Edward'.

Never in a million years would Edward have expected the end to be like this.

He missed Bella terribly. He knew he always would. Nothing could ever change the way he felt about her. She was his best friend, his partner-in-crime, the one he could always count on...until the day she refused and walked away into Jake's waiting arms and said enough was enough.

To this day, Edward still didn't understand why she chose that _dog_ over him. Edward had promised Bella everything he could offer; wasn't that enough for her?

But a little voice of reason in the back of his mind taunted Edward and said, "_Of course not. Bella would never want everything Edward could give her. She's that selfless type of person who puts everyone else's wants above her own. She didn't want to be promised the world—she wanted _you_ to be the promise that she would never break and subconsciously expected the same of you. But you were daft and let her become the one that got away_."

Edward really did hate the voices inside his head at moments like these. And damn it, why did they always have to be right?

He stood up and pushed away from the letter taunting him at his desk. His hand was sore and cramping up from all the writing and reminiscing he was doing. He shook out the pain in his hand and absent-mindedly wished he could do the same to the hurt that was lodged deep inside his heart. The only demons Edward possessed were chocolate-eyed, mahogany-tressed angels by the name of Isabella Marie Swan. He would gladly go to Hell and back if it meant he could be graced with her presence for just one more time.

That would never happen, though. Bella made it perfectly clear that she never wanted to see him again. And even if she did, there was no way she could get past her guard dog, Jake. He was a persistent little bastard on making sure that Bella never interacted with Edward again. But hell if that was going to stop Edward from mailing the letter. Edward _needed_ to say these things to Bella. He needed her to feel the things he felt one last time before he said goodbye for good. Before he made sure she wanted him to say goodbye for good.

Outside his flat, moonbeams danced upon the city sidewalks and coloured the whole world silver. Traffic lights and the late night life flourished under the encouragement of the glowing moon that resembled more of a spotlight than a celestial object. The world was still spinning even though Edward felt paralysed by time. Despite the fact that he was travelling backwards through time in his memories, the world continued to move one without his consent.

Maybe that was his problem. Maybe he was too caught up in things that he couldn't change and in mistakes that couldn't be fixed. Maybe he was too submerged in the past that he forgot how to live.

He snorted at that absurd thought. Yeah, right. He knew exactly what his problem was, and he was getting pretty tired of trying to come up with excuses so he could live in denial.

His problem was the name his thoughts had been echoing all night long. Maybe if he finished this letter to her, he would finally find some sort of peace of mind.

But who was Edward fooling? That was just another of the many excuses.


	6. Chapter VI

**Author's Note: I got my first rude review on Chapter 5. I would reply to the person because I like to receive feedback from my readers, but I'll just give them the benefit of the doubt. I have a feeling he/she won't be interested in what I have to say anyways.**

**PS you guys: I can't take you seriously if you leave me some hate but don't know how to use proper grammar. Just saying(:**

**Disclaimer~ Try reading the summary before you criticise the way I pair my characters. And this is ExB because it's their point-of-view and not necessarily because they are in a relationship together. Obviously I am not Stephenie Meyer cos we are writing two different things.**

* * *

><p>Chapter VI<p>

_It's been six years. Six years of emptiness and loneliness and full of I-miss-you's. Six years of regret and wishing on shooting stars and wanting do-over's and missing everything about you. I know I messed up, Bella. I know I hurt you, and I hurt me too. I wish I could take it all back. Not the kisses and the smiles and the happiness when everything was alright; I want to erase all the pain I caused, all the grey skies I made when you were longing for sunshine. You were dreaming of endless possibilities, and who was I to tell you the sky was the limit? But most of all, Bella, I want our old friendship back. I know you're going to dismiss this request - and I do not blame you for doing so - but please, Bella. Think of our sandbox fights and water balloon wars. Think of our laughter and our banter and the secrets we told only each other. Remember all those times you fell down when you were little and I was the only person you would allow to put a plaster on your injury? And then how you would make me kiss it better? And your stubborn insistence on pinky-promises? I would do anything to have those days again. I miss those simpler times when everything could be fixed with a heartfelt "I'm sorry"...  
><em>

_._

_._

**2.53 AM November 19  
>London, England<strong>

And he was sorry. He was so sorry that there was no way possible that Bella could understand just how sorry he really was. He was sorry that he couldn't love her as much as she deserved, sorry that he believed her when she said she wanted to take a break when she really meant that she didn't ever want to get back together with him, sorry that Jake managed to take over Edward's spot in Bella's life, sorry that she wouldn't listen to him apologise because she thought he never really meant it, and most of all sorry that the last time he would ever be able to communicate with her was by way of a stupid letter that couldn't possibly convey everything he wanted to say to her.

Edward was so repentant for everything that had happened between him and Bella. He was kind of glad that he was no longer alive or else he'd be the sorriest excuse of a human being that ever existed.

.

Six years was a really long time once he thought about it. He remembered the days when he was young and in love with Bella and he couldn't even go an hour without seeing her face or hearing her voice. How had he managed to go from an hour to six whole years?

He knew how Bella was faring, though. She had Jake and no longer needed Edward. Jake was everything that Edward wasn't and that is why he figured she chose him instead. Once Bella and Edward had broken up she had not contacted Edward at all except to text him to delete her number off his phone. She was obviously happy and content with her life without him.

Edward really did hope that she would take time out of her busy day to read the letter he was writing to her. She deserved to know the truth.

.

.

**9.06 AM March 15  
>London, England<br>Day #30 as Bella's boyfriend**

"Truth is a funny thing, don't you think?"

He thought about her question for a moment. "Funny as in odd or funny as in hilarious?" Edward asked seriously.

She reached over for his hand and started playing with their fingers, twining them together and placing them into the spaces between each others' fingers where they fit perfectly. "Funny as in odd."

"Do explain," he said interestedly. He loved every moment he got to understand the odd and eccentric thoughts floating around in his girlfriend's brain.

Her brow furrowed as she thought about what she was going to say. She obviously wanted to clearly express her thoughts about the philosophical question she had posed.

Edward took his eyes off her to alleviate some of the pressure and people-watched as the early morning commuters to London got on and off the tube. The sway of the tube jostled the couple every now and then, and a cough or inane chatter punctuated the silence in the tube carriage every once in a while, but for the most part it was silent, allowing Bella to concentrate on organising her mind. The tube stopped four times before Bella opened her mouth to speak again.

"I guess by saying the truth you admit there could have been an opposite and that you could have lied but instead you told the facts. Don't you find it odd that telling the truth is a choice? People are taught that saying the truth is the right thing to do most of the time. If we weren't taught that in our morals, though, would we still tell the truth to each other or would we omit the facts or would we lie all the time? And would it be wrong to do so? And even then, the truth is a tricky thing. What if the truth is true at the time but then it changes later; would it be considered a lie in retrospect? Or what if one thing is true to one person but a lie to another? And to lie convincingly you have to know the truth so you can exclude it from your lie or else you won't sound credible. Not that I'm saying you sound credible when you lie, but I mean it in the context of believable. And is telling the truth a good thing if it actually hurts someone more than telling them a lie? What if telling lies were actually the more ethical thing to do? What if lies were more truthful than the truth?" She paused to take a breath and chanced a look over at Edward. "Sorry," Bella apologised after a moment. "I didn't mean to start rambling and ranting."

He smiled. "That's what you do best, love. I wouldn't ever want you to apologise for your strengths."

She cuddled up to him and whispered, "That was all hypothetical and rhetorical. Don't answer any of it because I'm not sure if I even understand what I was blathering on about."

"It was perfect," he responded and kissed the top of her head. "Just like you."

For the rest of the ride all Edward thought about was the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Someone asked me how fast I update this story. Um, well, there is no set time *smiles sheepishly* At the beginning I only updated on the 29th of each month but lately I've been updating as soon as I create each chapter. But of course, the more reviews and positive feedback I receive, the faster I'll be writing and uploading.<br>**


End file.
